Of Adventures and HeadPeople
by sunshine-48
Summary: I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.' 'I solemnly swear that if I get into trouble I’ll come back and kick you both in the arse.'


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because if I did Luna and Blaise would be together just because I love the weirdness of the pairing. However I don't so my weirdness will stay with me for the time being. Anyways so please don't sue because like what I own (which is basically nothing) that's what you'll get.

Pairing: There aren't really any pairings, it's mostly just undertones and stuff like that.

Summary: 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.' 'I solemnly swear that if I get into trouble I'll come back and kick you both in the arse.'

* * *

Charlotte "Charlie" Imogene Weasley was in trouble. Big trouble. Currently staring at the Headmistress's face told her as much. "Really, Headmistress it wasn't _my_ fault." Headmistress McGonagall stared at the seventeen year old Head Girl. "I know you're going to give me the speech at how my curiosity and my knack in getting into situations that I can't quite get out of, isn't something that my younger classmates should see especially from their Head Girl, but really I don't understand why he isn't here. It is _his_ fault too."

McGonagall sighed loudly and stared some more at the red-haired teenager. "He's not the one that stayed in the forest. At night. With creatures running around. Dangerously." Charlie crossed her hands and jiggled her foot up and down. "Charlotte, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"It's Charlie, Headmistress." Charlie muttered.

Minerva McGonagall's hand slapped down on the large mahogany. Charlie sat up straight her eyes wide as the Headmistress stood up. "This is no time to contradict me Miss Weasley."

"I wasn't trying to contra…"

"Just because the War is over does not by any mean that you can go and…and…frolic in the forest."

"For what it's worth I really am sorry and I promise that it will never happen again."

McGonagall sat down in her chair, leaned back and smiled. "You're right Charlotte."

"Charlie."

"It never will happen again, would you like to know why?"

"Part of me Headmistress is screaming for me to run out with my arms up in the air yelling 'fire' however the more temperate side of me which my mum always tells me I get from her side of the family but then dad says that mum always gets angry at him so I get my temperate side from him but then mum says that he's trying to make himself seem more 'manly' her words not mine and then mum and dad get into a big fight where both tempers flare and then mum says…" Charlie babbled on nervously.

"Tell me Charlotte Imogene Weasley, what exactly does your mother say?" Hermione Granger Weasley called out from the other side of the room. Ron Weasley trailed beside her his brow knit together.

"My parents!" Charlie cried her head going from McGonagall to her parents. "You called my parents!"

"Owl actually." Ron drawled. "I hope you know that what you did was reckless, stupid and incredibly brave." He doubled over in pain when his wife jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Ronald! How dare you? She was in the forest."

"We can't exactly do anything Mione. We were in the forest a lot of the times when we were her age and younger."

"Things were different back then Ronald."

Charlie groaned and shook her head. She looked up at McGonagall. "Do you see what you've done? Now they'll never stop."

McGonagall smiled and crossed her arms. "I brought your parents here because quite frankly I am sick and tired of seeing you in my office for either terrorizing other students,"

"Are you talking about Parkinson the wanker? Pardon my language but he started it! He dangled James in the air from his feet. James was _eleven_!"

"Did you see his face? Bloody hell that was one nice shiner." Ron mused loudly. He cleared his throat as Hermione glared at him.

"Or doing something stupid like going out into the forest in the dead of night." McGonagall continued. "You will not be allowed to attend the next three Hogsmeade trips and you are to serve a month detention by helping the elves in the kitchen."

"You're taking away my Hogsmeade privileges?! It's my seventh year!"

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you decided to break the school rules and not only endanger yourself but also your fellow Head-Boy."

"For the bloody love of Merlin! It was _his_ idea!"

"If he asked you to jump off Big Ben would you do it?" Hermione asked.

"At this precise moment?" Charlie retorted. "Merlin _**yes**_."

* * *

Fifteen year old Lily Potter looked at the Head-Boy with utter disgust as he laughed along with his Slytherin friends. She grabbed her fourteen year old brother by the collar of his coat. "Can you believe him? Honestly, he's despicable. Laughing it up with his chums while Charlie is inside taking the fall." She growled lowly.

"Please Lily, just drop this. Charlie already said that she didn't care." James begged.

"Oh pish-posh James you know as well as I do that she's lying. Of course she cares." Lily stomped her feet. "You want to know what really gets me angry?"

"Not really." James said. "But I'm awfully sure you're going to tell me."

"His mum is best friends with our mum and Aunt Hermione. While our dad and Uncle Ron don't get along with his dad at least their still civil towards each other. His parents are wonderful people, it's just him. He's…he's…"

"Despicable?" James supplied.

"Exactly." Lily said. She put her hand underneath her chin. "There has to be something that we can do."

"Like what? It's not like we can smuggle Charlie into Hogsmeade or anything." James told his older sister.

Lily's eyes widened and a wicked smile graced her face. "James Potter you genius! That's exactly what we're going to do."

Headmistress McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the courtyard on the bitterly cold December day. "Alright children everyone get into a carriage. Do not put more then six people into one carriage. You all know the rules. Anyone who breaks the rule will be sent back to the school immediately."

While students filed into the carriages excitedly Lily grabbed James arm and pulled him against the crowd. They walked quickly to the back of the school and opened the side door. Within minutes they were in the school and running to the Ravenclaw common room. "Lily, you do realize that this is so bad."

"It's so bad that it's good." Lily giggled.

Lily pounded against the side of the portrait. All at once the portraits came to life and were screaming at her to stop the insistent pounding. "Oh please do shut up." Lily retorted to the paintings.

The main portrait swung around and Charlie emerged from behind it. "Lily! James! What are you pounding for?"

"It's all Lily's fault." James said pointing to his sister.

"We're here to spring out of this insufferable school and get you into Hogsmeade."

"You two will get into so much trouble." Charlie told them. "Just leave me here. Bring me something of course but leave me here. Go and have fun."

"We can't have fun knowing that you're not." Lily told her.

"How would you even get me in?"

Lily smiled and took out a piece of parchment from the inside her coat. "I have the answer to all of our problems."

"Is that-"

"No way-"

"The map."

* * *

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Charlie and Lily chanted excitedly tapping their wands on the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that if I get into trouble I'll come back and kick you both in the arse." James snapped.

"Watch your mouth." Charlie warned.

"You say it all the time." James said.

"I'm seventeen. You're not."

"Witch." James muttered.

"Why thank-you!"

"Uncle Fred and George say that this is the best way." Lily said pointing to a path underneath Honeydukes.

"Well then, let's go!" Charlie said. She linked arms with both of her cousins and they started on their way.

* * *

"Okay, now when we go up put your hood on so the people don't see you." Lily informed Charlie.

"I know Lily, I'm not stupid."

Charlie pulled her hood over her head as they quietly and quickly walked up from the basement of Honeydukes pass the crowd of people and into the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Yes!" Lily pounded her fist in the air. "We did it!"

"I've got to meet friends." James announced. "Good luck you two." He hugged his cousin. "Do me a favor and don't get caught." He let go and ran down the street.

Charlie turned towards her cousin. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I have to go shopping for dresses, want to come with me?"

Charlie shrugged. "Why not? I think it would be fun to try on dresses."

* * *

Lily cackled with laughter as Charlie stepped out from the changing room. "You look like that muggle medicine your mum always gives me when I have a stomach ache."

"Pepto-Bismol?" Charlie laughed. "Merlin, this color is awful on me."

"That dress is awful."

"I wouldn't talk you look like a dandelion." Both girls gripped each other for support as the tears spilled over their cheeks from laughing. "Maybe we should change back into our clothes."

"I suppose. Nothing really caught my fancy." Lily told Charlie.

Both girls nodded and went into their respective changing rooms.

* * *

"So what did he say after that?" Charlie asked Lily.

"Nothing he just wanted to forget that the kiss ever happened." Lily told her.

"He can't do that though. It goes against every rule. A boy can not kiss you and then want to forget it ever happened." Charlie explained. "It complicates things. You think that it won't and that everything will go back to the way it was. You've gotten what you wanted out of your system and now that you know the other person doesn't want it, it will be easy to move on. It isn't though because then you decide to do things you normally wouldn't do because you have it in your mind that he'll notice you that way and he'll like you more."

Lily turned her head and gave her hooded cousin a quizzical look. "You babble when you have too many thoughts in your head." Lily informed the red-head. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry, am I suppose to believe that rubbish?"

"Yes."

"Lily! Lily, you've got to come and see this!" A blonde haired girl shouted from across the street.

Charlie turned around quickly. "Go."

"I don't want to leave you." Lily said.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I wanted to go to the bookstore anyways."

"Like you need to shove anymore history in your smart brain."

Charlie pushed Lily, "Go and be with your friends. I'm going to stop by the bookstore and then head back to school."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

Charlie nodded. "I'm sure." She watched as Lily turned around and started to walk away. "Lily." She called out careful as to not draw attention to herself. Lily turned her head. "Thank you."

"We're not done talking yet." She warned. She smiled and walked towards her friends.

* * *

"Witch trials, witch trials, witch trials." Charlie muttered gliding her finger across the shelves of books. "Damn it, where the hell is it?" A smile broke out when she caught sight of a big four volume book with a purple binding with the title "1600's Witch Trials." She grabbed the book and sat down cross legged on the floor. She opened up the book and started to read.

A half an hour later Charlie Weasley became aware of a shadow from behind her. She slammed the book shut and turned around. "Oh dear Merlin. What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to treat your fellow Head-Boy?"

"You got me in trouble. You've caused my last year to be miserable. Yes, you deserve to be treated the way I treat you."

"It's not my fault that you got caught."

"Is anything _ever_ your fault?" Charlie asked. She stood up and let the book stay on the ground.

Adrian Zabini pretended to think about it. "No. However, I do know that you aren't supposed to be here. In this bookstore or anywhere in Hogsmeade in fact."

"Go sod off you Slytherin prick."

"Now, now, Ravenclaw there is no need for name calling here. We are two adult Head-People in the wonderful school of Hogwarts for-"

"It must be upstairs then because I'm sure I saw it just yesterday." McGonagall's voice drifted from the bottom.

Charlie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "It's McGonagall! If she catches me she'll have a cow."

Adrian pushed Charlie towards the back of the store. "Stay in the back and don't move."

"I swear to God Zabini if you rat me out I'll owl your mother and father and tell them of all the stupid things you've managed to pull."

"Please Ravenclaw do shut-up."

"Well since you asked so nicely."

Once Charlie heard footsteps coming up the stairs she sprinted to the back of the store's top level. She crouched down on her knees. 'Mum's gonna have a cow if she hears about this.' She thought distractedly. She could hear and see clearly.

"McGonagall, how do you do?" Adrian asked cheekily.

"It's Headmistress McGonagall, Mr. Zabini."

"Terribly sorry _Headmistress_." He emphasized on the last word. "What brings to this lovely side of…the…bookstore?"

"I'm looking for a book Mr. Zabini. As what any normal person would be doing in a bookstore."

"Ah," Zabini sighed. "Alas Headmistress we're not normal."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "What a prat." She muttered underneath her breath. She winced as she became aware of the pain in her knees. She adjusted herself so that she was sitting on her bum on the floor. She bit her lip from crying out loud as she felt something dig into her bottom. She lifted herself up and reached with her left hand. She came across a handle. She frowned and sat again on her knees. She pulled the handle and with a loud creek the floorboard was up. "Pathway?" She asked herself. Never once had she heard of a hidden anything in Flourish and Blotts Bookstore.

"Now what was that noise?" McGonagall asked her head turning to where the noise had come from.

Adrian followed her move. "Oh, you idiot."

"Excuse me Mr. Zabini."

"Not you McGonagall, that stupid girl who knows that her curiosity will get her into an even bigger pile of…" He dragged off and looked sheepishly at the Headmistress. He saw the book that Charlie had left discarded on the floor. He picked it up. "I'm sure you'll find this more interesting instead of a noise."

She looked at the title. "I wasn't aware you were interested in the Witch Trials Mr. Zabini." She cocked her head to the side. "I do however know who is." She turned around and started to walk to the back of the store.

Charlie hefted herself down the ladder and quickly shut the floorboard as quietly as she could, despite the creaking. Wasting no time once down there she ran through the pathway not knowing where it would lead her.

"I'm not going crazy Headmistress no one's there." Adrian called after the old woman while following her and counting the ways she'd possibly decide to torture him with.

"I suppose your right." She sighed. "It looks like no one is here."

"Really?" Adrian shook his head. "I mean, see? I'm not all that bonkers."

"Not yet." McGonagall muttered walking away from the Head-Boy.

* * *

Charlie wondered around dazedly. She ran her hand over her cloak and waved her hands in front of her face. She was never going to that again. The dust and bugs was something that never wanted to see again. "No more secret pathways." She muttered. "No more flippin' pathways."

She trudged up the steep hill making her way to the castle still trying to get the dust off of her black cloak.

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Lily asked Charlie in the Library the next day.

"I honestly have no idea." Charlie told her cousin. "I think I ended going to where Knockturn Alley was."

"You went to Knockturn Alley?" Lily squealed.

Charlie pressed a hand to her mouth. "Lily!" She hissed. "Shut-up."

"Sorry." Lily muttered. Charlie let go of the hold that she had over her cousin's mouth. "You never told me why you started ranting on and on about the kiss I told you about."

"Forget I said anything."

"Not going to happen." Lily teased. "Come on I'm your cousin you have to tell me. It's your civil duty."

Charlie hesitated. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone anything."

"I promise on the map."

Charlie leaned over and whispered something into the fifteen year old girl's ear. Lily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Zabini kissed you?!" She shrieked. All the surrounding people looked over. Lily clamped a hand over her _own_ mouth and Charlie banged her head on the table.

Charlie looked up at Lily. "So much for not saying anything Lils."

Lily shrugged and Charlie went back to banging her head. "Was he at least good?"

Charlie sighed, stopped the banging and rested her left cheek on the palm of her hand. "He's sodding fantastic."

* * *

Okay so it may be a pile of cow dung but bear with me. I don't know if I should make this multi-chapter or not so you guys have to tell me. Please read and review and I will be forever grateful. Thanks for your time!

Signing off

**Books**


End file.
